1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-(condensed cyclicmethyl)-imidazole-2-thiones and to their use as agonists, preferably specific or selective agonists of alpha2B and/or alpha2C adrenergic receptors. More specifically the present invention relates to the above-noted compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds as active ingredient for modulating the alpha2 adrenergic receptors, and even more specifically for utilizing these compounds and pharmaceutical compositions to alleviate chronic pain, allodynia, muscle spasticity, diarrhea, neuropathic pain and other diseases and conditions.
2. Background Art
Human adrenergic receptors are integral membrane proteins which have been classified into two broad classes, the alpha and the beta adrenergic receptors. Both types mediate the action of the peripheral sympathetic nervous system upon binding of catecholamines, norepinephrine and epinephrine.
Norepinephrine is produced by adrenergic nerve endings, while epinephrine is produced by the adrenal medulla. The binding-affinity of adrenergic receptors for these compounds forms one basis of the classification: alpha receptors tend to bind norepinephrine more strongly than epinephrine and much more strongly than the synthetic compound isoproterenol. The preferred binding affinity of these hormones is reversed for the beta receptors. In many tissues, the functional responses, such as smooth muscle contraction, induced by alpha receptor activation are opposed to responses induced by beta receptor binding.
Subsequently, the functional distinction between alpha and beta receptors was further highlighted and refined by the pharmacological characterization of these receptors from various animal and tissue sources. As a result, alpha and beta adrenergic receptors were further subdivided into α1, α2, β1, and β2 subtypes. Functional differences between α1 and α2 receptors have been recognized, and compounds which exhibit selective binding between these two subtypes have been developed. Thus, in published international patent application WO 92/0073, the selective ability of the R(+) enantiomer of terazosin to selectively bind to adrenergic receptors of the α1 subtype was reported. The α1/α2 selectivity of this compound was disclosed as being significant because agonist stimulation of the α2 receptors was said to inhibit secretion of epinephrine and norepinephrine, while antagonism of the α2 receptor was said to increase secretion of these hormones. Thus, the use of non-selective alpha-adrenergic blockers, such as phenoxybenzamine and phentolamine, was said to be limited by their α2 adrenergic receptor mediated induction of increased plasma catecholamine concentration and the attendant physiological sequelae (increased heart rate and smooth muscle contraction).
For a further general background on the α-adrenergic receptors, the reader's attention is directed to Robert R. Ruffolo, Jr., α-Adrenoreceptors: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Pharmacology, (Progress in Basic and Clinical Pharmacology series, Karger, 1991), wherein the basis of α1/α2 subclassification, the molecular biology, signal transduction, agonist structure-activity relationships, receptor functions, and therapeutic applications for compounds exhibiting α-adrenergic receptor affinity is explored.
The cloning, sequencing and expression of alpha receptor subtypes from animal tissues has led to the subclassification of the α1 adrenoreceptors into α1A, α1B, and α1D. Similarly, the α2 adrenoreceptors have also been classified α2A, α2B, and α2C receptors. Each α2 receptor subtype appears to exhibit its own pharmacological and tissue specificities. Compounds having a degree of specificity for one or more of these subtypes may be more specific therapeutic agents for a given indication than an α2 receptor pan-agonist (such as the drug clonidine) or a pan-antagonist.
Among other indications, such as the treatment of glaucoma, hypertension, sexual dysfunction, and depression, certain compounds having alpha2 adrenergic receptor agonist activity are known analgesics. However, many compounds having such activity do not provide the activity and specificity desirable when treating disorders modulated by alpha2 adrenoreceptors. For example, many compounds found to be effective agents in the treatment of pain are frequently found to have undesirable side effects, such as causing hypotension and sedation at systemically effective doses. There is a need for new drugs that provide relief from pain without causing these undesirable side effects. Additionally, there is a need for agents which display activity against pain, particularly chronic pain, such as chronic neuropathic and visceral pain.
PCT Publication WO 03/099795 published on Dec. 4, 2003 describes 4-(substituted cycloalkylmethyl) imidazole-2-thiones, 4-(substituted cycloalkenylmethyl) imidazole-2-thiones and related compounds and their use as specific or selective agonists of alpha2B and/or alpha2C adrenergic receptors.
PCT Publication WO 02/36162 published on May 10, 2002 discloses some cyloalkenyl-methyl-imidazoles, condensed cyclic-methyl imadazoles and an imidazole thione of the following structure
as an alpha2B or alpha2C selective agonist utilized for treatment of ocular neovascularization.
British Patent 1 499 485, published Feb. 1, 1978 describes certain thiocarbamide derivatives; some of these are said to be useful in the treatment of conditions such as hypertension, depression or pain.
PCT Publications WO01/00586 published on Jan. 4, 2001 and WO99/28300 published on Jun. 10, 1999 describe certain imidazole derivatives acting as agonists of alpha2B and/or alpha2C adrenergic receptors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,172 discloses phenylmethyl-thiourea derivatives used for treatment of pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,843 describes (phenyl)-imidazole-2-thiones and substituted (phenyl)-imidazole-2-thiones.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,545,182 and 6,313,172 describe phenylmethyl-(2-hydroxy)ethylthioureas which have no significant cardiovascular or sedative effects and are useful for alleviating chronic pain and allodynia. U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,542 describes cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylmethyl and cycloalkenylmethyl (2-hydroxy)ethylthioureas and their use as specific or selective agonists of alpha2B adrenergic receptors.